


Markiplier x Reader: Pillow Forts

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, bad day, feel good, markipliergame, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had the most horrible day ever. How does Mark make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> A new story from a lovely anonymous person on my Tumblr! Thanks, anon, for the great story idea! x

Today seriously sucked.  
Everything about it.  
First, the blazing hot sun just decided to come out of nowhere when it was raining in the morning, and of course, you dressed for the cold.  
You got yelled at at work for not doing your job correctly, when, in truth, your job was to stand behind a counter and take orders for coffee.  
Not to mention your car broke down when you parked at home, and you knew you didn’t have the money to fix that. You’d have to call your friend and ask him, and then she’d just have another reason to ask you to go out with her to a loud, obnoxious club you knew you’d hate.  
So, basically, today kind of felt like the worst day of your life.  
“(YN)?” Mark answered the phone.  
“Hey, uh...,” you started, biting your lip even though he couldn’t see it, “can I come over?”  
“Yeah, why? What happened?”  
“Bad day. Really bad day. Worst day ever.”  
“Well, then, if you don’t come over, I’ll drag you over here and force you to be happy.” You grinned a little bit at that as you hung up. Then you remembered your car and job and the weather and your smile faded.  
“Sure, just come on in, (YN),” Mark said jokingly as you let yourself in his house. “You know, it’s not like I live here or anything.”  
“Shut up,” you replied playfully, slumping onto the couch where Mark was sat and giving a great big sigh. “I hate everything.”  
“You don’t hate me.”  
“You’re not everything, you’re Mark.” Mark grinned at your seemingly ‘Grumpy Cat’ demeanor. An idea popped into his head.  
“Hey, can you do me a favour?” Mark asked. You groaned.  
“I thought I was just done with work,” you said, sitting up. “But yeah. What do you need?”  
“Just go up to my bedroom, grab the black box in the closet and look through to see if there’s a flashlight in it. I’m going to do something down here real quick.” You nodded and stood, making your way upstairs and to Mark’s bedroom where his closet was.  
“Black...box?” you said, looking at the closet. There were a lot of black boxes in the closet. “Great. A treasure hunt.” You sighed and started pulling a couple out to look through them.  
“Did you find it?” Mark called as you searched through your fifth box.  
“God, finally,” you said, gripping at the metallic torch and flicking it on, as there were no lights on in the room and it was dark outside. It had gotten late, considering you had arrived at six and been there a good half an hour. “Yeah, I’ve got it!” you called.  
“Great! I’m all finished, so come down!” Mark called back. You sighed, opting to leave the boxes on the floor and offer to pick them up later. The entire hall was dark, as was the staircase. You made your way down until you saw blankets, pillows, and other fluffy things piled high.  
“What the hell-” you began to question until a cheerful voice interrupted you.  
“It’s a pillow fort!” Mark said, jumping in front of you and running over to show off his masterpiece. It certainly was fantastic pillow and blanket building. “Come join me!” You giggled, the first time for that day, and made your way to the already-crawling-under Mark. You crawled under and sat hunched with your knees to your chest.  
“What are we doing under here?” you asked in a whisper, like you were at a slumber party and were trying not to wake up your parents.  
“A great man once said,” Mark began at the same volume, “‘If a friend is sad, build them a pillow fort.’”  
“Who said that?”  
“Me.” You laughed into your knees. Mark pointed at you.  
“See? It works!”  
“And what’s your point?”  
“That I am, indeed, a great man.” You smiled.  
“You are a great man, Mark.” Mark smirked. Confident prick. You turned and leaned against the edge of the couch’s seats and sighed.  
“Want to tell me about your crappy day?” Mark asked, turning with you.  
“Well...the weather was being a dick, my boss was being a dick, and my car... Well, it couldn’t be a dick because it’s broken now. I have to ask my friend to fix it and I know she’s going to drag me to a club as repayment.” You groaned, leaning towards Mark and burying your head in your knees. “Today sucked and I want cuddles.” Mark nodded and wrapped his left arm around you.  
“Cuddles on the way,” Mark joked, hugging you. He set his head on yours sideways and smiled.  
“Tired...,” you mumbled. Mark pushed you away and sighed. “What’d you do that for?”  
“So we can lie down, dummy,” Mark said, causing a bit of relief to flow through you as Mark adjusted himself to lie down, followed by you. He wrapped his arms around your figure again and mumbled.  
“What was that, Mark?” you asked, sleep lacing your voice.  
“You’re amazing, (YN),” he said much clearly as he closed his eyes. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Mark,” you smiled, closing your eyes as you were soothed to sleep by his warm embrace.


End file.
